Aquella noche oscura
by La miko pao
Summary: Aquella noche oscura: El dolro de perder a un ser querido, y mas snetir que siempre tenemos la misma falencia.. ¡¡HE REGRESADO!


**

* * *

Aquella noche oscura**

**Por La Miko Pao**

Aquella noche oscura, los sueños parecían dilatarse en realidades alternas, la vida parecía esfumarse en las manos del que el daño había propiciado, la luna lloraba en un duelo eterno y la magia estelar escapaba de la mano de los que pensaban que esto pasaría pronto, en la sala se escuchaba el sollozo de un amante abandonado, y en el cuarto una mano resbalaba en los peldaños de la muerte.

Las miradas lentamente se escabullían entre medio de las esquinas de la habitación, tan blanca, tan pura, cristalina mezcla entre paz y culpa, ya nada se podía hacer se había marchado y esta ves o había ninguna solución.

De pronto un ánima palpitante caminó a través de los cuerpos que rodeaban a este ser despojado de vida, nadie habló, nadie lo detuvo, se encontraban impacientes, expectantes y dudosos, solo deseaban el final de esta obra. De rodillas calló aquel joven junto al cuerpo que yacía junto a la cama, dos lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de este cuerpo y suspirando la abrazó sin más preámbulo. Nunca nadie en aquella habitación habría pensado en ver esta escena, jamás nadie había creído que ella sería la primera, ya nadie sería capas de observar su sonrisa, sus ojos ahora cerrados, ya no se abrirían.

-Ya no podré estar con tigo, no podré escuchar tu voz, ni las dulces palabras que me decías las volveré a sentir. (Susurrando en su oído). ¿Acaso no puedo hacer nada¿por que, yo… yo… no puedo estar sin ti.

Un joven se acercó a él y sin decirle nada lo reconfortó en sus brazos.

-No es justo, tu lo sabes, yo la quería… no miraría a nadie que no fuera ella… esto no es justo (decía mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro)

Pero nada que le dijesen haría que él se sintiese mejor.

¿Qué voy a hacer Miroku, dímelo…

El joven se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de su amada, buscando una señal de vida, buscando alguna esperanza de volver a escuchar sus retos o risas. Tomándola en brazos acercó su boca hacia el oído de ella y susurró unas palabras.

- hay algo que nunca me atreví a decirte… yo…yo…

De pronto un estruendo se escuchó, la puerta voló por la fuerza de aquella intromisión.

- te vengo a dar mi pésame.

Los ojos del joven se marcaron de ira y dejando a la muchacha sobre la cama

- vete, no deseo verte ahora.

- pero que injusto eres… yo que quería compadecerte.

Este ser comenzó a acercarse al cuerpo de ella.

- detente no te atrevas a tocarla.

- pero tranquilo… no te enfades, finalmente estás acostumbrado a perder… bueno… a quienes…

-cállate

-amas.

Inuyasha sacó su espada.

-márchate ahora.

-pero si es justo que yo esté aquí… finalmente fui yo quien… tomó su…vida

Inuyasha calló poseído de una ira incontrolable, sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecer.

-que bien esto era lo que esperaba una pelea de verdad… que pena… que para conseguirla… tuviese que… bueno… matarla.

Inuyasha corrió hacia Naraku preso de la rabia que sentía, sin embargo sus movimientos aún no eran suficientemente rápidos para derrotar a su rival.

- pero que sucede… yo creí que serías mejor luchador al perderla… quizás deba hacer algo más… ¡Kagura!  
- si Naraku

-quiero que… uses tu poder para controlar el cuerpo de Kagome.

-no te atrevas… no te acerques a ella.

Pero Inuyasha no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, Kagura usó su poder y rápidamente Inuyasha vio como el cuerpo de ella era controlado.

Inuyasha no podía atacar a Naraku, pues este pondría el cuerpo de Kagome frente al suyo para evitar el ataque, rendido por el cansancio y la presión Naraku, reía por ver a Inuyasha ya rendido y listo para recibir la muerte.

-Inuyasha lucha

- no puedo Miroku… no sé que hacer… le fallé a ella.

-ese no eres tú.

Inuyasha se sorprendió al escuchar su voz

¿acaso te vas a rendir?

- kagome ¿dónde estás?

Inuyasha miró frente a él y mágicamente un ente de luz blanca se posó frente a él.

- lucha… yo quiero ver a el hombre del cual me enamoré.

Inuyasha se levantó triunfante y con un solo movimiento de su espada consiguió derrotar a su enemigo.

-Kagome… ¿dónde estás?

-debo marcharme

-No… no te vallas… yo… yo debo decirte algo primero

Inuyasha se acercó hacia la luz y sintió como una fuerza lo transportaba hacia otro lugar.

- yo… yo…

pero ella no lo dejó terminar al poner su dedo sobre los labios de él, Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza y acercándose a él le dijo…

- te amo

Inuyasha la apretó con fuerza como si tratara que ella no escapara.

-Yo también te amo

Inuyasha comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella. Y la besó.

Un calor enternecedor los rodeó y el silencio fue opacado por la dulce melodía de su amor.

- déjame… quedarme contigo.

- no puedo dejarte hacer eso…

- yo no te quiero perder… no lo podría soportar otra ves.

Inuyasha la tomó de la mano y la luz que los rodeaba comenzó a desaparecer, Miroku se acercó a donde estaba Inuyasha y al tocarle el hombro su cuerpo calló desvanecido en el suelo, pero algo era diferente, por primera vez en su rostro había una señal de paz.

Fin.

Ese fue mi regreso a ff net jejej hacia muco no publicaba nada.. asi que espero que les gusté y lean mis demas fics ciao

* * *


End file.
